


Daffodil

by Pollyannam3



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: AU (sorta), Childish Confusion, Emetophobia, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Stress, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Vomiting, mental breakdowns, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: Daffodils symbolize uncertainty and respect. They symbolize the wish for affections to be returned and they symbolize new beginnings.This new beginning is one Boris and Kamal never expected.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Putunia Mollar, Kamal Bora & Putunia Mollar, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a very nice person on Tumblr! I had to have a hospital visit before I could work on it, but I'm feeling better now so its complete!
> 
> :-D!

The Habitat, to Boris Habit, would clock in at a strong #1 of “Things I have done that I will Never Not Regret Forever” list. 

Stewing on it for Weeks, he lazed about his temporary apartment feeling exhausted and sick with regret. 

He thought the sickness he felt would go away as he started to Talk about everything with his new therapist. Get Medication. All that jazz. 

Coughs ran through the small abode, and Boris was  _ still _ feeling sick. Practically laying against the bathtub, Boris stared at the wall as he thought about what put him in the position in the first place.

He woke up feeling sick to his stomach almost every morning, and each morning he didn't; it'd always happen later. He doesn't even think it’s his “Frownies” at this point. 

Certainly doesn't help. Feeling like utter garbage mentally does not make hurriedly stumbling into the bathroom and puking in the tub feel ANY better.

He put his head in his hand for a moment, trying to gauge if he needed to get anything else out of him. He opted to just turn the bathtub faucet on, and from that position he took a sip of water by taking a cup full with his hands. He then turned on the shower to clean up his mess better than it ever could clean him, given it was meant for people under 6 feet, apparently.

He was going to make a proper doctors appointment; as soon as he felt good enough to stand up without making a second mess.

\---

A gentle creak of the door, a gentle click. 

The immediate smack of paper onto the ground. 

Sobs. 

Boris slid onto the ground and hid his head in his knees best he could, crying loudly.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say, who to say it to, or how to do anything other than lay down and cry until his heart came out his throat. 

He guessed he had to start with Kamal.

\---

Kamal was boredly working on dinner. Putunia was going to be brought home from her playdate at Millie’s home soon, and he figured she’d be hungrier than a Superheroic Horse by then. 

His head perked up at the  _ “ding-dong” _ and he called a forceful “One minute!!” as he put a pair of oven mitts on. 

He heard the doorbell again as he opened the oven and grimaced from both the noise and the heat. Pulling out the tray of lasagna, he called another “One second!!” but the person kept pressing the bell. 

Kamal hastily removed the foil and slapped it back in the oven, turning up the heat. He took his kitchen timer and set it again, putting it down more gently than the lasagna. 

_ Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding-dong-ding- _

Kamal pulled open the door with more annoyance than he likely meant and spoke forcefully “WHAT??”

His face softened _FAST_ when he saw Boris standing there, looking like a kicked puppy. He looked like he had cried in the car and was holding some sheets of paper like he had a bad grade on a report card.

“Boris…? Hey….what's the matter? Do...do you wanna come in?” Kamal spoke gently, moving out of the way to let Boris inside. Boris lingered in the doorway, and walked in slowly.

“We...need to talk…” He said, holding the paper close to his chest. He hasn't directly looked at Kamal yet, either away or above him. He felt like if he looked in his eyes he’d lose all his composure.

“Oh uh...okay? Okay Boris, what's the matter?” He repeated. Kamal sat on the couch, prompting Boris to do the same but several cushions away from him.

Boris went quiet, tension lingering in the air thick enough to choke them both up.

Kamal looked from Boris’s papers to his face, back and forth. Boris looked forlorn and like he was thinking so so hard about how to go about talking. 

Kamal decided to try to make it easier.

“Is this...about the Habitat?”

“Not….not  _ exactly _ …” He didn't look at him. Kamal looked down, and kept thinking.

“Is...this about therapy?”

“No….”

Kamal saw a small change in Boris’s face, a look of scared concern. Boris was  _ scared. _

“Its...it's just...It’s weird!” He looked like he was about to cry again.

“Just tell me Boris, what's wrong? It’s okay if it's weird, we talked about this, remember? We’re gonna tell each other what's wrong instead of hiding things, remember?” 

Kamal always tended to repeat himself when he was stressed, huh. 

Boris thought for a couple more seconds, and then his dam broke. Tears poured from his eyes, shocking Kamal as he cried “I’m BABEY!!”

Kamal was immediately VERY confused, a concerned hand hovering in Boris’s direction. 

Boris just blindly tossed the papers to Kamal and buried his head in his hands, wheezing out a stressed sob.

Kamal’s heart was in his chest when he picked up the papers and saw they were Urgent Care result papers.

He read the papers carefully, taking in all the information.

“Boris Habit   
10883 Ray Alley Apt. 475, CA 90020-6160   
DOB: 01/01/1957-”

He decided to graze over the “Sex: F” part and kept reading down.

He read that Boris had a couple tests done because of “Persistent nausea and vomiting, abdominal pain, fatigue and lightheadedness.” and worriedly turned the page to look at the results.

His blood pressure was bad, that definitely concerned him.

Kamal froze when he got to the bottom of the results.

“Urine Pregnancy Test: Positive.”

Everything suddenly made a whole lot of sense. Kamal put down the papers, opting to read the rest of the information in a moment.

Kamal's throat tightened, as he took in the information mental syllables at a time.

He scooted a bit closer to Boris, and began to sob himself as the wave of stress Boris was feeling traveled to him and swept him down. 

“I'm sorreeeyyyyy…” Boris whined, as Kamal started crying too. “I'm so sorrrry” Kamal didn't answer this, only grabbed Boris by the arm to cry on his shoulder. This turned into Boris accepting a hug from Kamal, crying on his head.

The two sat and cried from the stress until they couldn't cry anymore. They sat in silence, just sort of holding each other. 

Kamal broke it first with a hoarse “What are we going to do??” 

“I...do not know…”

Kamal stayed in Boris’s arms, the man leaning onto him. 

“I...think- well...I think, I want to _keep_ the little one…” Boris said, tentatively. “But, I need help…”

Kamal stayed quiet, mulling this over. He pulled away from the hug, rubbing his eyes. 

“Boris, you know I’m still working on adopting Putunia, and things are tight-” 

“I don’t need the moneys! Or any of that's, don’t worry!” Boris quickly amended.

“I just need... _ you. _ I need you again, Kamal…”

Kamal was quiet, leading Boris to tack on.

“I know...I wasn't the best...we’ve had this “convo” before...but I need your help...I need someone to help me with this child and help me...just exist.”

Kamal nodded.

“Like...because of like….”

“I'm...very sick Kamal. Mentally and physically. I just need someone there to help me around, now and later. If you don’t want to be around the child, I-”

“I do!! I do!” Kamal interjected, taking Boris’s hands.

“It’s my kid too. Unless you, uh-”

“No, I haven’t. Don't think I would’ve had time, to be honest.”

Kamal sighed, seemingly relieved which surprised Boris. It really shouldn’t’ve, but it did.

Kamal went back to thinking, and he said “I’ll help you. If you need, you’ll have a bed here. We can talk about other details later, okay?”

Boris nodded, and started staring off. Kamal picked up the sheet of paper and read it again. There seemed to be some after care papers stapled to the other ends, and that's what gave the stack its size. 

He read the front page again.

“Wait a minute...Boris…”

“Yes?” 

“This was done  _ 2 weeks ago!”  _ Boris tensed up, and his face burned.

“Why did you wait so long? How far along are you anyways?”

Boris shook his head, and said. “I was  _ afraid,  _ okay ?! I thought you’d hate me and do the screamies and runsies and I'd  _ never _ see you again!...almost 4 months...” 

“I guess I can’t really blame you, can I…” He sighed. Almost 4 months already, huh.

“We’ll be dads in 5 months…” 

“Dad again, on ur part…”

“Yeah, heh..” 

Kamal was about to offer Boris something to drink (he was parched too but, hospitality) , as the emotions stagnated for the time, when they heard a car door slam shut and little feet patter to the door.

The door opened fast, and Putunia pratically cartwheeled inside.

“DAD I'M HOMEEEE!!” She smiled widely, tossing her backpack on the floor.

“CAN I HAVE A SNACK??” Her enthusiasm was cut short when she laid eyes on the GREEN MENACE sitting on HER COUCH?!!

Looking closer, she saw her Dad lookin at her with a shocked expression and he had been CRYING?

How _**DARE**_ the Green Menace _**BREAK IN**_ and terrorize _**her** **father!!!**_

“GREEN MENACE!! How DARE you!!! aAAAAAAAA!!!” Putunia darted forward, making Boris turn and cover his face on instinct. 

Putunia got in one good punch to the leg and looked ready to tackle the man before Kamal shouted her name, gently taking a hold of her hands.

“Putunia May Mollar, we’re not punching Boris anymore!! Not for real, okay??”

“But why?! He made you cry, didn't he??!!”

“Yes, but we’re not gonna punch him! He’s not in a good spot to be punched right now!!”

Boris was  _ never _ in a good spot to be punched, Boris thought, but didn't say anything. He just rubbed his leg and hissed at the small ouch.

“I can...I can explain, little one…”

Putunia wrestled her arms free from her Dad and put up a fist at Boris, threatening with a “You better!”

“I uhm...you see...I....” Boris felt his face get hot again, and he felt his stomach turn. 

“I need..one second…” Boris stood up and asked. “...Where’s your bathroom..?”

“Oh uh, ah! It's down that hall over there, first door on the left!” Kamal directed, as Boris rushed off with a hand over his mouth.

Kamal flinched when he heard the retching and Putunia look slightly mortified.

“The Green Menace is sick...why? Did he eat something bad?”

Kamal put a hand on Putunia’s head, prompting her to sit on the couch and snuggle next to him.

“No, no he hasn’t. There's uhm…” He wasn't sure how to explain it to her either. How did his mother explain it to him when he was 5 again?

“There’s...Boris has a baby.” Brutal Honesty works too, hopefully.

“Really?? Where??”

“It...hasn't been born yet. It has to grow and get big and strong!”

“Hopefully it’s not evil…” She muttered, annoyed at the still present vomiting noises.

“No, it's not evil, don’t worry.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder. 

Kamal thought more about how to explain the situation to Putunia, but hearing the toilet flush made him stand and say, “I’m going to go check on him, okay sweetie?” 

“Ok…”

Kamal started walking towards the bathroom-

**_RIIIINNGGGGGG!!_ **

oH SHOOT THE LASAGNA!! Kamal looked towards the bathroom door and the oven and rushed towards the oven.

He only barely remembered his oven mitts in his sudden haste, pulling out the lasagna and putting it on his wooden counter. 

He heard the bathroom door close as he closed and turned off the oven. He saw Boris lazily walk into the kitchen, thankfully before he slammed into him.

“Can- I have some water?” 

“Y-yeah, yeah, of course. Here.” 

Kamal grabbed Boris a cup, and handed it to him. Boris filled the cup with tap water, and rinsed out his mouth before chugging a glass. Kamal opted to open the fridge and grab a can of his favorite Lemon Sparkling Water. He cracked it open and chugged it.

Putunia came into the kitchen too and her eyes went from angrily staring at Boris to staring at the steaming tray on the counter.

“Ohhhh, LASAGNA!!!” Putunia excitedly chirped. 

“We gotta let it cool for a bit, Tunes.” Kamal smiled gently at her, after taking some air from his beverage. 

Putunia stuck out her tongue, and walked closer to look at it.

“You feeling okay, Boris? Do you want some lasagna…?” Kamal asked.

Boris fervently shook his head. “I’ll be okay just...no, no tomato sauce...can’t stomach that.”

“I have salad, too.”

“I’d love some of that…”

“Yuck!” Putunia exclaimed at the thought of vegetables. Kamal shook his head and said, “You’re eating it, hun.”

Boris drank some more water while Kamal threw his can into the recycling bin, got the salad materials out and started chopping vegetables.

Putunia stopped staring at the cheese and tomato wonderland and walked over to Boris.

“So." Putunia said, curtly. "Where’s your baby???”

Boris sputtered on his water and looked down at Putunia. He took one more sip of his water, thinking and looking towards Kamal. He had to tell him not to put the tomatoes on his salad.

“Dad said you have a baby but it hasn't been born yet so I want you to tell me where it is and why its not born yet!” Putunia looked at him, still quite angry with his existence.

“Well it’s…In my tummy, right now…”

“Why in your tummy??? Is it evil and needs your guts to grow and be evil????” 

“No!! Babies are never evil!” Boris said.

“Tim-Tam’s a little evil…” Kamal said, not looking at them.

“Kamal!” Boris reprimanded.

“Hey, I’m not  _ completely  _ wrong.”

Boris didn't say anything further, as he slightly agreed. He sighed, and told Putunia.

“It’ll be born in, a couple months, okay? It is NOT some terrifying gut-stealing evil monster детка!”

He hummed, and said. “It’ll be like a little sibling to you, actually!”

“..Why?”

Kamal looked at Boris and Boris immediately felt like he messed up horribly.

Kamal slid the tomatoes onto the other half of the cutting board and put down the knife. He got on one knee in front of Putunia and tapped into his memories of his own mother doing this for him as he said.

“Putunia. It, well, it takes two people to have a baby. You know Millie’s mom and dad? They both had to help be Millie’s parents! And the other person with Boris’s baby….is me.”

Putunia stared at him for a minute and said once again.

“Why???? And How???”

Kamal put his hand on her head and said “I’ll explain _how_ when you’re a little older!!” making her whine.

“It’s lasagna time. Go to your chair.” Putunia reluctantly obliged, as Kamal returned to the vegetables.

Boris refilled his glass of water one more time, and stood next to Kamal as he opened the bagged salad.

“This...is a trainwreck.” Kamal admitted.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, don't be sorry. I knew I’d have to have this talk with her eventually but I didn't expect it to be Today.” Kamal sighed.

He portioned out the salads, prompting Boris to say “Can you not put the tomato on mine?”

“Can’t handle any tomato?”

“Barely tolerating the smell right now.”

“Gotcha.”

Kamal only put the tomato wedges on two of the three salads, and he looked at Boris again.

He’s _pregnant._ He’s gonna be a dad again thanks to him. 

He wouldn't really be able to tell if he didn't have written evidence and he just puked.

It was wild and Kamal had no idea how to feel deep down.

Where would they put the baby? What’re they going to name it?

Would the baby be large because Boris is large? Would that make the pregnancy hard(er) on Boris? 

Kamal guessed that if the baby was large Boris wouldn’t have any extra issue because he too was large.

Wait, scratch that, guy has scoliosis this is gonna be Hell on Earth for his back.

_ “Focus on dinner, you have a Not Embryo child to feed, Bora.” _

Kamal got out two plates and cut two portions of lasagna. The smell coming off the two plates made Boris thank Kamal really fast for the salad, take his bowl and leave the area.

Kamal sighed, as he grabbed three forks and the salad dressing. He made his way to the living room where he saw Putunia tearing through the dvd’s for a movie and Boris sitting on the couch looking greener-than-ever-queasy over his salad.

This was going to be a trainwreck for the next 5 months. Possibly longer than that.

Hopefully it’ll be worth it.

  
  



End file.
